


Dallas, Texas

by SilverDragonMaster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Law Enforcement, Magic-Users, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMaster/pseuds/SilverDragonMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and four new friends move to Dallas, Texas. There he and his new family meet two familliar Texas Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallas, Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BtVS characters or the Walker, Texas Ranger characters. They belong to their respective creators.  
> Rita, Gina, Sally and John are mine, if you want to us them please let me know.

Dallas, Texas, 2004.

 

Xander Harris drove into Dallas, Texas late one Friday evening, with him in the car was two slayers, one fledgling Witch and a Pureblooded Were.

He mused at what had brought them all to Dallas, for him hadn't really mattered that much, except that he would follow the two slayer in the car with him. He had met them on the way home from Africa, they were newly Chosen and they were sisters. The oldest was Rita she was just shy of 16 years when they were called, her sister Gina were two months shy of 15, now both were respective 17 and 16 years old, Gina having just celebrated her 16th. birthday the previous month.

The witch they had rescued six months ago in a small town, were some demons had decided this was the perfect place to hold a sacrifice to an even bigger and more evil demon then them. And sacrificing a witch was just the way to do it, especially if she had just come into her power. Xander had his two slayers had along with Buffy and Faith taken down the demons and saved the witch. And for the last six months she had been studying with Willow and Giles, her name was Sally and she was 19 years old.

The last one to join them was John. He was 22 years of age and a pureblooded Were Leopard. They had come across him three months ago as he was being hunted by a bounty hunter specializing in Lycanthropes. The four had taken offence at the hunt and had taken the hunter down, the man was now doing twenty years for four accounts of attempted murder, and Xander, Rita, Gina and Sally had gained a new friend. So when the New Watchers Council had asked Xander if he would take the responsibility for Dallas and the surrounding areas, Xander's first response had been "That depends on if Rita, Gina, Sally and John want to go or not." And while Giles had at first been surprised at his answer he had agreed to ask the other four if they wanted to go.

The five of them had talked it over and after setting down some requirements they had agreed to go.

The requirements they had for their stay had been that the Council paid for a house large enough to hold them all, as well as training area for the Rita, Gina and John, and a set of rooms for making of potions and casting of spells for Sally. In addition to payment for food, clothes and weapons, Xander and John would find daytime jobs and Rita and Gina would be in rolled at the nearest school.

Xander had also told Giles that he expected at least four more fighters by the end of the year, which was five months away. As he had told Giles that he had no intention for the five of them to suffer burnout by working too much. And after thinking that through Giles had agreed, though he had reminded Xander that the next training graduates were at least three to four months away from being ready to go out on patrols yet.

Turning in to the road to their new home he couldn't help smiling, Willow had really come through for them. The house was big enough to be titled mansion by its lonesome, but with the land that came with it, that made it was a Ranch. The land around the ranch could be used for both outside exercise for the Slayers, but also as a playground for the Leopard during the full moons, unlike the bitten the Pureblood Lycanthropes was firmly in control of their Were form.

Stepping out of the car Xander heard the "Wow" from his friends and charges, he smiled turned and told them "Why don't you look around, there's still an hour left until Sally need to draw the teleportation circle for the furniture." At that the three girls and one guy took off exploring their new home.

 

Three hours later.

 

Xander, Gina, Rita, Sally and John sat in the living room planning their next few days. Dallas was a big city and although they live just out side it they had to plan their patrol route for the next week, in addition to Xander and John had to go looking for work. Though Xander already had an interview lined up with Construction Company, John on the other hand needed to look through the paper as well as look in on the surrounding towns to see if there were any jobs there.

As night fell the five inside the house began to really come alive and after deciding to eat out, they got in to the car and drove back towards Dallas.

 

Office of the Texas Rangers,

Dallas, Texas.

Two Weeks later.

 

Cordell Walker and his partner Trivette were just entering the office after having spent testifying against one of the many criminals they had caught over the years as they took a seat at their respective desks they heard a scuffle outside the door they had just entered, they looked up just as someone came barreling in through the door not many seconds after a young man came in after him.

The young man in question walked right up to the man on the floor and picked him up by the collar and said "I told you to go and inform the police, but you wouldn't bother, no you had to try and con your way out of it. Well I told you if you wouldn't go, I would make you go and now we are at the most reliable law enforcement agency in Texas." The man whimpered as the young man holding him sat him down on a chair next to Walkers desk.

Looking over the two men in question Walkers eyes finally settled on the man in the chair, he looked the man in the eyes and asked "What was it you wanted to tell us? And please tell us your name so we know what to call you."

The man in the chair whimpered again but finally said "My name is David Thomson, I work as a bartender at a bar called The Star, it's in an area of the city were the more moneyed come and drink. Well three days ago two men sat down at the bar I was attending and as it was a slow part of the day I half listened in and half cleaned the bar and glasses. About half way into their drink on of them says 'it'll take at least $ 20 000 to get a capable assassin $ 100 000 if you want it done by a professional.' At that I glanced over to see the other guy take something out of his pocket and hands it over to the first one, it was an envelope. I don't know what was in it but the first guy nodded to the other guy, picked up his drink and emptied it in one swallow and walked out. Not long after the other guy left as well, John came out from his office at that time and asked what had gotten me so pale and before I knew it I spilled my guts to him and he told me to go see the cops. But guys like that know several police officers as well as detectives and I didn't want to end up dead."

The young man standing behind David Thomson, was obviously the John he was referring to and as David stopped talking he started "I'm The Star's new manager and have only been on the job a little over a week, but even I know there are people in Dallas that aren't on the take. But no matter how I explained that to David he wouldn't go. So in the end I told him that if he didn't go I would drag him to the nearest honest law enforcement agency I could find and that happened to be the Texas Rangers, but he kept trying to get out of it, so in the end I had to half carry and half drag him here."

Listening as David Thomson told his story Walker came to the conclusion that if some one were willing to pay a $ 100 000 for an assassin then the target had to be someone influential or high profiled. Looking at the two men Walker said "Well, thank you for coming and telling us what you heard, we will do what we can to find out what's going on. You'll have to sign the statement form my partner Trivette has filled out so we know were we can find you should it be necessary for you to testify." David looked a little green around the gills to Walker but nodded his agreement as he got up and took the pen Trivette gave him to sign.

As the two men left the office Walker looked over at his partner and said "We have to look at who may have accepted a contract or if anyone knows of any possible assassin in town, word gets around quickly for that." Trivette nodded at his partner and said "I'll start a search for any known assassins coming in to Dallas in the last two days, hopefully it won't take to long finding this guy and find out who he's after."

"And with Mr. Thomson excellent description of the two men we should have an ID on them fairly soon" Walker replied. Getting up from his chair he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, Trivette followed behind him not long after.

 

The Star

A Week later.

 

David Thomson was cleaning the bar when a newspaper landed in front of him, he looked up and saw his boss John Black standing in front of him. He looked down at the paper and read the headlines 'TEXAS RANGERS PREVENTS ASSASSINATION OF VISITING VICE-GOVERNOR.' He looked up at his boss an said "Thanks for making me go." Smiling John replied "Your welcome." Before he turned and walked in to his office again.

 

Later that night.

 

Xander Harris along with Rita and Gina Ferris and Sally Preston were in the exercise room when the front door opened and the fifth member of their house came inn. Sally stuck her head out of the door as she yelled "We're in here John"

Not long after John Black walked into the room, he had a smile on his face, it was the kind of smile that said that he felt like he had done something that made him feel very good. Looking up Xander took noticed of the smile on his face and asked "What has you smiling like that John?". Never letting up on the smile John replied "You remember me telling you that I dragged that Bartender down to the Texas Rangers office so he could tell them about the conversation he overheard?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Well, they caught the assassin yesterday, it's in today's paper" John just couldn't stop smiling and soon the other four joined him. They had patrolled Dallas for its nightlife and had in the process killed quite a few vampire and a handfull of demons in the three weeks they had been here, but it was just something more when you had a hand in helping with the ordinary human troubles.

When they were done they sat in the living room with a bowl of ice cream for each, talking about the upcoming patrol.

 

Apartment in Down Town Dallas

 

The young woman had just entered the apartment when she was clogged on the head, but as she fell the being that knocked her out failed to catch her as she fell. As a consequence her fall took with it several ornaments that made quite the noise as they hit the floor. Not long after there was a scraping sound outside the apartments, which was enough for the neighbors to call 911.

 

Three Days later

Inside Abandoned Warehouse

Dallas, Texas

 

The six vampires, two demons and a warlock were looking over their setup for their ritual, they had already drawn up the diagram on the floor but they still lacked several ingredients before they could perform it. Every thing was laid out perfectly and the warlock had acquired their main sacrifice two days ago, now all they had to do was to wait for midnight.

 

Same time to the north

Outside Abandoned Warehouse

 

John Black lifted his head and sniffed, he then turned and whispered to the four people behind him "I smell vampires, demons and a human magic user." One of the girls nodded and whispered back "That could be the warlock we were warned about." A steeled female voice hissed "Leave him to me" A soft chuckle was heard and John looked over at their leader, he could clearly see Xander smiling as he said "Very well, you all remember what you are suppose to do?" They all nodded and again Xander smiled before he whispered "Then lets go."

 

Same time to the South

Outside Abandoned Warehouse

 

Rangers Walker and Trivette were carefully moving along the southern end of the Warehouse, one of Walkers informants had heard from one of the vagrants that frequented the area that he had seen the young woman that had been taken. And now the two men were on their way to get her."

 

Ten minutes later

Abandoned Warehouse

 

As the dust settled rangers Walker and Trivette surveyed the young people inn front of them, they had slipped in just after the two rangers had entered. Walker shivered he had an extreme dislike of demons, but he had up to that day yet to see a vampire and had therefor been unprepared to fight them. The young man with the eye patch had shouted as he pushed a piece of wood inn to his hand. "Stake them in the heart." Before he had proceeded to do so to any of the vampires around him.

Trivette couldn't believe his eyes the people he was fighting were incredibly strong and no matter what refused to stay down, then someone shoved something inn to his hand and a voice said "shove this into their hearts." As he was steadily loosing Trivette did as advised.

Xander couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the two Texas Rangers fighting several vampires at once, however it became quickly evident that they had no idea what they were fighting, so Xander whispered to John "I'll take the Cowboy, you get the black guy." John nodded that he understood and then they both got to work.

 

An Hour later

Café at Night

 

As Walker and Trivette out of Café at Night they tried to find a flaw in what the five young people had told them. The problem was that they couldn't find any, the story they told were to fancy full to be anything but the truth and that they both realized hurt. That however wouldn't prevent them from accepting the truth for what it was.

As they walked toward the car a voice rang out from behind, Walker turned and saw Xander Harris and John Black waiving goodbye from the sidewalk of the café as they walked to ward their car.

Walker couldn't help but smile as he thought back to what the young one eyed man had said to him as the last of the vampires were turning to dust.

_"Hi, my name is Xander Harris, and I bet you want an explanation."_

Smiling Walker opened the door to the car and got in, Trivette followed from the other side a little later. And as he started the car Walker thought: 'and boy did he get an explanation too.'

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't leave me alone, it practically demanded to be written.  
> I just hope there aren't too many mistakes in it. Let me know if you find punktuation errors as that is my biggest problem.
> 
> One of the reasons this demanded writing was because there were and are very few crossover stories of these two shows. And I wanted to introduse Xander to Walker.  
> There really should be more to this story, but I just couldn't write it.


End file.
